Dark Seraphim
by Rivaille D'Anzelotte
Summary: Alice and Yuri have entered the world of Gaia, and many adventures await them. What happens when they cross someone Yuri thought is long dead? Lots of OC's. And swearing too from Yuri.


Frontier Skies

By Paula Caceres on Saturday, December 11, 2010 at 2:06pm

Chapter One

"Come on, Yuri! You're so slow!" A petite Caucasian girl yelled at the brunette Japanese boy. Yuri cursed under his breath.

"Aaargh! I'm supposed to be the one saying those things to you! Will we please just stop for a while?" Yuri pleaded. Alice momentarily sighed before saying, "Well, for a while, okay? Because if not, those vampires will catch up to us."

Ever since they have entered the world of Gaia, vampires had smelled Alice's scent, who smells like food to the vampires, and began to hunt them down. Yuri, even though he's not much willing, swore that he''ll protect Alice no matter what. And Alice is quite glad about it.

"Why won't you just cast a Analyzer spell or something that might pull them off?" Yuri asked her, sitting on a tree stump. Alice cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Analyzer spell? That's new..."

"I'm serious!" Alice laughed and Yuri laughed along also.

Chapter Two

Suddenly, a huge black airship loomed into the sky. Alice's brain sent her a vision: Six people are hauling the both of them in a close-up airship. The vision ended and Alice is tugging the sleeve of Yuri's arm.

"Yuri, I sense some danger. By that airship." Alice pointed to the black airship. Yuri followed her gaze, nodded and said,"We'll have to avoid it then. I sense it, too. There are vampires in there." Alice's face turned into a stricken frown. "Yuri..."

"Yeah, Alice?"

"BEHIND YOU!"

Yuri ducked before the vampire could suck his blood. It's a man. His gaunt face turned a sour look at Alice and charged at her instead.

"YURI! HELP!" She screamed just as the brunette slammed his whole frame at the vampire.

"No one's eating her blood but me!" Yuri shrieked as the vampire tried to sink his fangs on Yuri's arm. Yuri jerked it away, causing it to punch squarely at the vampire's face. Alice appeared at the vampire's back, and began whacking him in the head by her Bible.

"Look! Someone needs help over there!" A voice said just as Yuri kicked it at the gut. Alice looked relieved, but Yuri is not.

"Alice don't trust them! They might be vampire spies!" He yelled but figures began to appear to help them. Two guys and two girls. The first guy, who looked like a priest, brandished a sword began to slash the vampire, who screamed in agony. The girls, one of them is has light brown hair and wears, what looked like to be a Skuwat, the other, with braided black hair with red high-lights, and wears a sailor's outfit. They both began to sing, and balls of energy appeared at their hands, one is fiery red, and the other is icy blue. The chanting continued, as the balls of magic grew slightly bigger and bigger. The other guy, his hand shaped like a gun, actually, it is a gun!, begun to gattle like a machine gun towards the vampire. Yuri and Alice just watched, amazed at what they can do.

Finally, the vampire slumped to the forest ground and disappeared in a puff of smoke. The figures are panting and clearly out of breath from the fighting. After a minute or so, Yuri cleared his throat. "Um, thanks, er..."

The priest-like guy stepped forward and held up his hand, as a matter of shaking. "Nice to meet you. I'm Nicolai Conrad. That guy's name is Jack Hamilton..." Nicolai pointed to Jack who nodded. "And these lovely ladies are Misha Arsellec Lune" He pointed to the black haired girl, who smiled kindly at Alice, but gave Yuri a frightening stare."-and Aurica Nestmile." He finished just as Aurica waved at the both of them.

"I'm Alice Elliot. And this Yuri Volte Hyuga. Nice to meet you too." Alice shook Nicolai's hand, but Nicolai held it away, his eyes widening. The others began to stare at Yuri and Alice as though they never seen their kind before.

Oh, shoot! They must have known who we are now. Nice job, Alice. Yuri took Alice's arm as if protecting her, his bloody red eyes surveying the strange group of travelers darkly.

"You're... Alice Eliot? And you're... Yuri Hyuga?" Aurica gasped. Yuri raised his eyebrows. Huh? We're famous? "Admit it! Are you Alice and Yuri?" Jack asked sharply. Alice and Yuri quickly nodded. The travelers looked at each other, and then finally, Misha stepped up to them, grinning.

"Then we've finally found you."

Chapter Three

"Yurice! Yurice! Where are you?" Misha yelled at the forest clearing. Yuri had a strong sense to slap that girl and snarl, "Shut up! Vampires might find us!" but Jack seemed to be her body guard, since he protected her in the battle. They walked for a few more minutes in the thick forest, with the travelers to guide them. Still, Yuri hasn't trust them, not one, tiny bit. But Alice is been a little persuasive and insists Yuri to follow them; who knows what adventure might hold? Finally, they reached the other side of the forest. A red airship was anchored to its side and four people are climbing it by a rope ladder. "Yurice! We found them! Yurice, over here!" Misha waved both her arms to the last person climbing the rope ladder. Yuri expected it as the Captain, but he didn't expect the Captain could be... a girl.

"Misha, keep quiet or the vampires might hear us." Captain Yurice said quietly, lowering herself down to the ground and walking briskly towards them. It was really odd, seeing that she's the captain.

"So you are Alice and Yuri. You have quite a lot of nerve coming here in Gaia." She said gently, smiling at the two. Yurice is wearing a black coat, a sleeveless red blouse, a short black skirt, and a captain's hat. She looked small in that outfit and, in Yuri's case, she looked no older than fifteen years old. Her chocolate brown locks bellowed in the breeze under hat, while she stared at them with bright, cherry red eyes. But, this time, in Alice's case, Yurice has a sleek black handgun in its holster by her waist. She looked kind of frightening, but her smile is proof that she's not evil.

"What do you mean we have a lot of nerve coming here?" Alice asked an anxious look on her face. Yurice chuckled softly.

"I'll explain. First, we have to get out of this forest. The we'll talk at the Covenant." Yurice said, pointing at the red airship. Yuri and Alice both nodded quickly then strode towards the airship.

"Of course you met my crew. Nicolai, he's my first mate. His younger adopted sister is Karin, and she's at the deck, keeping a close eye for vampires." Nicolai waved at the two before he climbed up the ladder. "That's Jack, and he's my weapon expert. Can't tell you his story though, or I'm dead. The girl next to him is Misha. Jack is Misha's bodyguard ever since she was kidnapped by a guy named Bourd. I'll tell that story later." Jack nodded then hoisted a grinning Misha to the ladder. "And this here is Aurica. She's my best friend and she's Aerith's sister. Cloud, Baret, and Cid are here too. Mostly because they're bored of their own adventures." Aurica smiled then climbed the ladder slowly. Yurice turned to them, placed her hands on her waist and said, "And I'm Captain Yurice, well, you heard, the Captain." She laughed, as Yuri and Alice laughed along too. "Well, we better get going up. Yuri, you go first, then Alice, then me, okay?" Yuri climbed the ladder with ease, not looking down. "You are a 'Demon Eyes' right?" Alice looked at Yurice, whose voice is suddenly turned to whispering. "Huh? How did you know?"

"And he's a 'Harmonixer' right?"

"Um, yes. Yurice, how did you know?" Alice asked, panic began to rise as Yurice smiled. "No need to worry dear, because we are here to save you."

"Huh?"

"Alice, I'll explain everything. But for now, we have to get out of this forest, before Sephiroth finds out that you're here." Yurice said seriously. The Captain gestured the confused Alice towards the ladder.

What does she mean about Sephiroth? How did she know about him? Maybe he's a pretty famous bloke, perhaps... Alice looked up and watched Yuri arm-wrestle Jack, which is very hard seeing that Jack's arm is a gun. Perhaps, he's got some connection with Yurice or something. Maybe I should talk to Yuri about this. Alice stood up, walking towards Yuri. But then she's stopped short by two girls. She immediately recognized Aurica, but the girl next to her, must be Aurica's big sister, Aerith. She's really beautiful, just like Aurica. With the same green eyes and long auburn hair and same smile too. Alice guessed they must be twin sisters. "You're Alice right?" Aerith asked, her green eyes sparkling. Alice nodded as Aerith stuck out her arm to shake Alice's arm. "I'm Aerith. Aurica's big sis." Aurica piped along. "We're just going to tell you where you and Yuri will sleep in." Alice gasped at that thought as Aerith added quickly. "Don't worry. It's not like you'll share a cabin with him. No, we have five cabins here. One for the food storage, one for the weapons and other equipment, for the captain's, the boys, and for the girls." She said. Alice nodded and followed Aurica and Aerith down a set of stairs and into the lower ground of the airship.

Chapter Four

Yuri was having the time of his life. While Jack is not. "That's the first time someone beat me..." Jack muttered, adjusting the gattle back in his arm gun. Yuri smirked. "So, how long have you been traveling with Yurice?" Jack cocked an eyebrow at him. "Well, for over a month now. Yurice is a weird, yet kind folk. I was traveling with Lyner and Misha and we need to escape from our enemy's guards when Yurice found us. She saved Misha's life and so, in order to pay our debt to her, we joined her expedition to find you and Alice."

"Why are all of you searching for us?" Yuri asked.

"Beats me. Yurice just told me you're the answer to her questions." Jack grinned before getting up and stretched his arms. Just then, a blond, spiky haired guy walked up to Yuri. He had the features of a soldier, but without the unshaven face and the stiff walk. Instead, he looked bored and glum. Beside him is a guy just like Jack: his arm shaped like a machine gun! "Jack, Nicolai needs you in the lower deck." The blond one said uninterestedly at Jack, who hurried down to the stairs. He turned to Yuri, "Hello. I'm Cloud Strife, and this is my second boss, Barret Wallace." Barret gave Yuri a curt nod. Yuri returned it, just as another guy with the same blond hair walked up to them. To Yuri, he looked somewhat strange. He seemed to be the pilot. Yet he had a sense of haughtiness in his air. "Barret, the Captain wishes that you and Lyner clean the food storage." Barret nodded a second time before strutting downstairs. The pilot turned to Yuri. "Oh, hello. I'm Cid Highwind. Nice to meet you, Yuri." Cid said as he sat down on Jack's place. Cloud just stood up, not showing even a bit of interest. "Since when have you started traveling with Yurice?" Yuri asked Cloud. The ex-SOLDIER shrugged. "About a year. I found her airship docked at Midgar, Sector Five, and two days after Aerith found me."

"Aerith? Oh, you mean Aurica's twin sister?"

"Adopted twin sister. I thought it was Sephiroth's airship. But I was wrong. Yurice found me snooping around her stuff, and we fought. She's a great fighter, and even Cid, Barret, and Aerith will help me, they'll just lose. In the end, she realized we're finding the same man. So that's where we joined her expedition. I didn't expect we'll find you that easy." Cloud added before walking away. "Why is he so, gloomy?" Yuri turned his head to Cid, who shrugged defiantly. "He's always like that. The one who could give a smile to his face is Aerith."

"Say, by any chance, does Cloud like Aerith?"

"Yeah. A lot." Cid replied as he got up headed up at the wheel. Yuri laid back and sighed. At the very least he need answers or...

He needs Alice.

Yuri got up and walked towards a guy in weird armor and the same blond spiky do'. Yuri knew everyone here now, and this must be the legendary hero of Elemia, Lyner Barsett. Yuri was surprised that he looked younger than he thought he will be. Next to Lyner is the mischievous girl, Misha. She looked even younger than him, like, no more than seventeen years old. "Good morning, Mr. Hyuga. I'm Lyner and this is Misha." Lyner spoke, smiling faintly. Misha grinned at him child-like. "Call me Yuri. So, you two are together?" Yuri smirked. "No! You got the wrong idea! She's not my girlfriend!" Lyner practically yelled at him, horrified. Misha shot him a look of pure venom, which caused Lyner to dropped his gaze. Yuri would've laughed by now, but its best not to.

Just then, the Captain strode over to Cid and spoke a rapid Russian tongue, making Cid's expression go ever worried. Finally, he nodded and steered the wheel at a sharp right. The sails flapped widely and the wind slapped Yuri fiercely. "Yurice! Where are we going!" The petite captain cocked her head at him. "We have to get to the nearest port! Air waves are going to kill us if we don't!" Yurice yelled. The cabin doors opened and Alice, Aurica, and Aerith dashes out of it. Yuri strode towards her difficultly because the wind is making him stumble. Finally, he grasped her hand. "Alice! Whatever you do, don't let go until I say so!" He said fiercely at the Caucasian girl, who nodded. The airship bounded at the left, making everyone stumble. Lyner grabbed hold of the base of the mast, while holding Aurica in his other arm. Misha had clinged safely at Jack, who yelped something harsh at her. Probably wearing out. In a distance, Yuri can see the silhouetted forms of Cloud, Aerith and Barret, all trying to cling on to something.

"HELP!" Aerith screamed, accidentally letting go of the harness attached to the main mast. Wind is blowing at her, causing to make her fly mechanically. Yuri would've run over and grabbed her hand at the last second, but he saw another hand shot forward and took Aerith.

It was Cloud.

Cloud's POV

"No! I'm not going to let go of you!" Cloud shouted at her. The wind is so strong, Yurice have to help Cid regain the airship's wheel. Cloud felt his hands give away. "Aerith! What the heck are you doing?" The flower girl shot him a reproachful look. "It's alright! I'm gonna be fine!"

"No!"

"Cloud, why?"

"I'm not letting you go, even if I have to die just to be with you!"

"Cloud..."

"It's going to be alright! Whatever you do, don't let go!"

Chapter Five

Is it over? Alice thought. She couldn't feel the wind anymore, yet Yuri is still holding her tightly. "Um Yuri? What are you...?" But she stopped short at what he was actually doing. Instead, she felt her hand rose up and did a perfect smack on the left side of Yuri's face. "Ow! That hurt! What was that for?" Yuri yelped, letting go of Alice and clutched his face.

"YOU PERVERT!" Alice shouted, her hands balled into fists. Barret and Jack have to restrain the furious Alice from killing Yuri. "Come on, Miss Alice! Not only he will get hurt, but you too!" Barret cried, which made it only worst. Not only from getting away from Alice, but Captain Yurice, Aurica, Misha, Cid, Aerith and Cloud are laughing. Dammit! I'll never have my chance on doing my who-knows-what on her... Yuri thought angrily, rubbing his sore cheek. Alice glared at him, while listening to Captain Yurice, who is speaking at them in a clear, almost strangled voice. "I don't know where we are, but I think we're near at the Gold Saucer..." Yurice's voice trailed off when the fog cleared and Yuri was blinded by a sudden burst of bright, gold light.

"What the-!" He exclaimed, shielding his eyes. The mist had cleared a vast space that made Yuri's jaw drop. Before them is vast area filled with all sorts of tubes, scraps of metal built up together, rides, all painted gold. There was a cluster of other airships, some were about the size of a shack, others were huge, like the size of two boulders mixed together. There was platform below them to anchor their ship and people of different sorts are scurrying towards the entrance.

"The Gold Saucer..." Aurica claimed.

"It's so pretty!" Alice gasped.

"What is this place, Yuri?" Nicolai called. Yuri was surprised.

"How the hell should I know? I don't have a clue about this-"

"Not you! Yurice!"

"Huh?" Yuri and Alice cried in unison as they turned to the silent Captain.

"'Yuri'? How could Yurice's name would ever be 'Yuri'?" Alice cocked.

"That was my nickname, Alice. Yurice is kind of a long word so I shortened it. Come on everyone! Let's find an inn as soon as we anchor the ship and lower the ladder." Said the captain cheerfully. Cid brought the ship lower towards the platform and Barret heaved a heavy looking anchor and dropped it at the starboard side. Weird as it sounds, well, to Yuri and Alice, Yurice is kinda excited when they got down. As soon as they stepped at the platform, she skipped towards the ticket area like a child thrilled that the mother is gonna buy her a new doll.

"What happened to Yurice?" Alice asked Misha. The young girl grinned at her.

"Don't worry about that. The captain is always like that. Other than that, she's very obsessed with the Dark Arts." Misha lowered her voice at the last sentence.

"Wait! You mean that-"

"No! I don't mean she's a bad guy! No, her father is, well, you know, a Harmonixer like Yuri." She whispered. Alice is shocked. Another Harmonixer? That can't be right. If Yurice's father isn't Japanese, that cannot be right.

"When she was two, her father was sent on a mission. That mission was very complex and he has to leave communications behind. Yurice's mother had a very hard time managing the two-"

"Two? You mean that Yurice has a brother or sister or something?"

"Big brother actually, he was ten. The mother had a hard time managing the two until it happened." Misha's voice is really excited and Alice leaned closer to hear her soft whispers.

"Monsters sent from an evil warlock came to their homeland and slew everything in its path. The mother shielded her children from them and the result: She was killed. The last words she spoke is that to protect Yurice and then she died. The brother, overwhelmed with rage, killed the monsters and turned into a monster himself. Yurice is only two at that time, and with no knowledge at all, she ran away from her brother, took the nearest ship to Japan and hid at Nihonbashi. She was ashamed of her nobility, she devoted herself to master combat, in order to never run away from battle ever again." Misha finished, panting. They walked towards the entrance with their tickets in their hands, with Alice thinking over and over about what Misha had said.

So Yurice lost her family because of that warlock. Why is that story so familliar? Alice is so obsessed with her thoughts, that Yuri was alarmed at her.

"Hey, Alice. Is something wrong?" Yuri asked, gently shaking Alice from her thoughts. The Caucasian girl snapped her head at him.

"What? Oh, er, nothing. It's nothing." She said softly. The group was able to find an inn and they settled down in in the parlor. The inn is huge, more like a mansion. Well, more like a haunted mansion. There was a big fireplace, casting light and shadows in the room. The fire crackled loudly and threateningly. Most of the group had sat on the cozy, squashy armchairs and most are listening to Yurice. "Okay. We have two days to rest and we'll have to stock up our supplies. Meanwhile, I'm going to snoop around for some information about Sephiroth." She made the Sephiroth word long and scathingly. Yuri noticed Cloud's hands are balled into fists. "I'm coming with you, Captain." He said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"No, Cloud. It's my responsibility and you have to do my orders or else..." Yurice's eyes narrowed. Cloud stiffened until he gave the Captain a cut nod. "Okay everyone, tonight, you can have a free time so we'll get rest. See you all later!"

Cloud's POV

"You know, she's right." A voice said softly. Cloud turned to the source of the voice and smiled warmly. Aerith, came up to him and smiled back at him prettily. "She's always right. I don't blame her." He replied. It's nice that Aerith talked some sense in him; she was his Light after all."Yes. She can sometimes be irritating and annoying but she's the best Captain ever." They both laughed. Cloud enjoyed this little thing yet he was hungry for more. Suddenly, he got an idea. "Say Aerith, let's go outside. We can explore The Gold Saucer and see the play." Aerith's eyes twinkled like stars, making Cloud blush. Finally, he heard her 'yes' and grinned at her. "Let me just get my jacket." She said as she disappeared towards a flight of steps. Cloud groaned mentally. He liked it without her jacket on. For all he knows, he never saw Aerith with less cloth covering. That doesn't mean he like to see her naked or something! No, it's just that she looked more beautiful with less clothing.

Yet, he was so absorbed in his thoughts, he didn't notice a certain someone crept up to him, and startled the hell out of him.

"Boo!"

"Dammnit! Yuri, you son of a-"

"Yeah, right. Whatever. But it's good you already asked her out."

"What do you mean?"

"You really like her, don't you?

"Shut your trap."

"Aww, come on! Just nod or shake your head for an answer!"

Cloud thought for a moment, then shrugged. He heard Yuri mutter a rude word then went outside. It's good that that happened but then, he started to feel lonely.

"Hey Cloud!" A voice rang upward. Cloud turned to Aerith and smiled. True he preferred her without her jacket, yet she looked really pretty and stunning. "Shall we go then?" Cloud asked her, grinning. Aerith laughed and allowed him to walk her outside the inn.

Yuri's POV

Yuri grinned at Cloud, who glared at him.

"Aww, come on! Just nod or shake your head for an answer!" The only response is a slight shrug. Then Yuri let out s string of curses.

"Yuri, come on! You promised we'll go to the gondolas!" Alice exclaimed at the less enthusiasm Yuri. Yuri sighed as he nodded mutely and followed the rather excited Alice outside, just as he swore he heard Cloud snicker. Damn, I'm going to hate that guy! Yuri screamed mentally to his head.

Nicolai's POV

Nicolai and his sister Karin walked past shop stores and fun rides and entered a shabby, all-night cafe. Yeah, I'm going to do it. Nicolai thought. He's kind of sleepy, and by the time he sat down, he began to feel woozy. Ugh, no, not now! He yelled at himself mentally. He has to keep his conscious straight. "Hey! Are you alright?" He heard Karin's worried voice.

And then he saw it.

_He heard his mother's furious screaming at her husband, then stormed away from him, with a child at her hand, and a crying girl following them. They just emerged from a house he doesn't know. Suddenly, he heard a gunshot, a stifled scream, and the gear of a motor. He stared, horrified to see his mother dropped to the ground with blood seeping out of her head. The crying girl screamed and he put a hand at her mouth, trying to cease her screaming. She struggled at first, and then she stopped, looking terrified. "What are we going to do?" She asked in a squeaky voice as he shrugged. "Come on. We have to get outta here. Oh, yeah. I forgot, my name is Nicolai. Nice to meet you milady." He smiled at the pretty girl and kissed her wrist, blushing as he pulled away. The girl smiled sweetly. "My name is Karin Koenig. Nice to meet you, Sir Nicolai Conrad."_

Nicolai thought his head exploded. He was screaming in agony and clutching his head like a vice. He felt Karin's hands; her hands touch him, saying his name repeatingly. "Nicolai! Nicolai!" Nicolai, Nicolai, Nicolas.

_It was November 21, 1915. It is really cold. He raised his eyes to the skies and wished he could somehow fly to the heavens and see the world. He was sixteen years old, with a younger girl sitting next to him. Of all the places in this world, Petrograd, Russia is the coldest place in his life. But today, he felt less cold when he is sitting right next to the woman he wanted to marry. "Karin, you don't have any money right?" He whispered to her through his blue lips. Karin shivered violently against her emerald green cloak. "Yes. Although, I can make some money for you." She closed her eyes just as bitter wind passed them. He thought of it. "How?" Karin smiled at him._

_"I can dance."_

_"Huh? What are you on about?"_

_"Just watch. We'll earn enough gold for a mansion!" She got up and skipped out of the alley, curiously followed by him._

_"Madams and moisures! Just watch as I, the amazing Karin Koenig, perform an entertainment for your silly scalawag routines!" Karin then dazzled the crowd with her few simple, yet dangerous tricks. Once, she pulled out a trick by making her fencing sword disappear, then appear by coughing it. Everyone applauded actively and some are even cat-calling._

_After many tricks and surprises, the crowd dispersed, with Him and Karin counting their gold. "And it's... 954.12 gold! Wow! I never thought that could cost like nearly a thousand!" Karin said in an awed voice. He grinned appreciatively then grabbed her hand. "Come on! Let's go to Gaia!"_

Nicolai's vision clouded as he screamed in agony. He would do anything to disperse the pain, but he no longer has the strength to even lift a finger. He could even hear other voices, all screaming his name. Nicolai! Nicolai! Nicolai! Nicolai!

Nicolas.

Yurice's POV

Yurice sat down on a flight of steps and ate a hamburger while casting narrow glances at people walking past. Anyone of these people could be the person she's hunting for the last 18 years. Could it be that guy in the furry mascot suit, the father talking heatedly to his own wife, that ice- cream man yelling at another man, a teenager kissing his girlfriend, the angry child screaming to his mother, that guy stopping to talk to his cellphone...?

Anyone of them could be the one who told that warlock to kill her family; anyone of them could be that guy. Yurice angrily clenched her fist. The hamburger was squeezed until it sputtered. Yurice blankly wiped her mustard splatted hand and walked towards the gondolas. In the Gold Saucer, the gondolas here are perfect for a date and watch fireworks and all those romantic and corny stuff. But Yurice isn't going to use the gondola ride with-

Stop that! That's over, he's over. Yurice stopped abruptly and snapped her eyes shut. That's over. Forget about him! She could just picture a little boy with spiky brown hair and a sneering expression_._

_"Come on, Eury! Let's practice! "He said. Eury laughed. They were in the grassy fields of their hometown in China. It was early spring and a few kids watched them fight. Eury ducked most of her big brother's punches and kicks, yet she have to maintain her balance and practice her footwork. Then, PUNCH, he was able to get her. Eury dropped to her knees and howled in pain. That smack is so forceful; she thinks there's a bruise. "Come on, Eury! That wasn't so bad was it?" Her big brother's eyes narrowed, sneering. Eury got up and was able to do a spinning back-kick on him. He slammed down on the ground, hard. "Whoah, you're getting stronger than I thought..." He murmured then laughed, as the little girl laughed along also._

Yurice opened her eyes. She's not the little Eury anymore. She's Yurice Nicorin, captain of the Covenant, last descendant of Edmund A. Nicorin. A smile lit her face for the first time she sat on those stairs. She liked to be called like that. For now.

TO BE CONTINUED... 

* * *

><p>I think some of you, okay, most of you, has lots of questions about this one. Lots of crossovers too. My very first fanfic. CloudxAerith from Final Fantasy VII, YurixAlice from Shadow Hearts, Covenant, and From The New World, LynerxAurica from Ar Tonelico, some features of the three games, OCiness, Gaia Online characters, Sephiroth as the enemy, Zack is just Cloud's memory, Yurice Nicorin: that's me. Means Yuri and Alice and Nicolai and Karin. Anyway, there's lot to say, just read, please? Avid fan of Square Enix's games. Anyway, the storyline comes from all games. There will be five to six volumes so wait patiently please if you want to know some unanswered questions. I know it's short for five chapters, just be patient and I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks.<p>

Read and Review and Cloud will give you a hug :)

Noelle Strife, over and out.


End file.
